This invention relates to exterior side-mounted rearview mirror assemblies and a method for constructing such assemblies. The assembly allows for the selective rotation of the mirror between a tucked-in position and an extended, operational position. A pivot cup receives the sleeve of a mirror shell in a non-rotatable fashion. The pivot cup is selectively rotatable about a post between the tucked-in and operational positions. The invention also relates to a method of manufacturing the mirror assemblies.
Exterior side-mounted rearview mirrors are found on almost every modern vehicle. These mirrors, typically located adjacent the lower forward corner of the front and passenger side windows, extend out from the windows a significant distance, particularly on larger vehicles such as utility trucks and mini-vans. For several reasons, it is desirous to be able to selectively position the rearview mirror toward the window in a tucked-in position. For instance, the owner of a vehicle may wish to tuck the side-mounted mirrors in when sending the vehicle through an automated carwash operation to avoid damage to the mirror.
For this reason, it has become customary to allow for rotation of the mirror about an axis between an extended operational position and a tucked in position. Typically, a mount allows the mirror to be held at two or three positions. The prior art assemblies contain a heavy plate which is bolted to the mirror, and also received on a post for rotation.
This assembly has been difficult to build. The connection between the plate and the mirror must be able to withstand the severe vibration that will be experienced by the vehicle generally, and the extending mirror in particular. The prior art has typically utilized the bolted heavy plate in an attempt to overcome and withstand this vibration. Further, the attachment of the bolted plate to the mirror, and then the attachment of the plate to the post, has proven difficult. Typically, the plate has been attached to the post through a spring and retainer connection. It has been difficult to complete this connection with the bolted plate. The plate must be attached to the post through a very restricted opening in the mirror shell making it very difficult to attach and disassemble for service. Further, the mirror typically could not be fully preassembled prior to the attachment of the plate to the post. Modern production facilities would like to have as much preassembly freedom as possible. It is desirable to reduce the number, size and weight of vehicle components, and also improve the assembly of the components. Thus, a need exists for improved side-mounted rearview mirror assemblies which allow for selective rotation, but which are easy to assemble and are lightweight.